Misusing Muggle Artifacts
by Dearest Martha
Summary: Mr. Weasley brings his work home one day. Harry is naughty. Harry/Ron.


*This story takes place some time when Harry was at the burrow*

"Arthur! You're late for supper. Is something wrong at the Ministry?" asked Molly inquisitively.

"Oh, no, Mollywobbles! I just had to pick up this, er, box of artifacts to disenchant. They are of a, er, _special_ nature, and best dealt with in private."

"Ah, well, then. Go put away your toys and come to supper!"

When Mr. Weasley returned to the dinner table, Harry, Ron, and all of the people who are normally at the dinner table were partaking of the many delicious foods Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Harry looked up from his baked potato, and directed a question at Mr. Weasley.

"What was in that box you brought home, Mr. Weasley?"

Mr. Weasley coughed during a bite of his cream of mushroom soup and it came splurting from his nasal passages and right out into Ginny's hair.

"Dad! You bloody wanker!" Ginny yelled as she ran away to clean herself up.

"Well, Harry," Mr. Weasley began, obviously flustered, "it was just a box of some muggle artifacts that have been enchanted to do some nasty things."

"What kind of things, Mr. Weasley?"

"The, er, the Ministry doesn't wish for that information to, uh, be divulged at this…at this time. Yes. Top secret, you see."

"Oh, I understand," Harry said resigned.

Later that night as Harry and Ron lay on Ron's bed discussing quidditch or other wizard things, Harry's mind came around to the box again.

"Aren't you curious about what's in that box of your dad's, Ron?"

"It's not all that unusual for dad to bring his work home."

"But does he usually keep it a secret?"

"Well, no, not really. He's usually pretty straight-forward about these kinds of things now that you mention it."

"I think we should go and see what's in it."

"Are you mad, Harry!? They would kill me!"

"Oh, come on! They'll never know. Here! ACCIO BOX!"

"Oh, God," moaned Ron.

Within seconds, the plain brown box that Mr. Weasley had had earlier was floating in through Ron's bedroom door. Harry let it land softly on Ron's bed and tucked his wand away.

"You know you just broke the decree for the reasonable restriction of underage magic, don't you Harry!?"

"Shut up, Ron, you're becoming more like Hermione every day. The ministry will just think it was your mum or dad. Accio spells are some of the most common spells around."

Ron shook his head at Harry's newfound rebelliousness.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it, already," Said Ron.

"Okay. Here goes."

Harry lifted the flaps of the box to reveal several colorful and unusual objects. Harry reached in and grabbed the nearest one and held it up to his face.

"What the-?" said Harry.

"I think it's a cock, mate," explained Ron.

"I know it's a cock, Ron! I bloody have one!"

"Could have fooled me."

"I'll end you, Ron!"

"No you won't! You love me!"

"What!? I don't bloody…love…you…Ron…"

"What's wrong with you, Harry?"

"Is something wrong with this dildo?" Ron said, grabbing the purple venous phallus from Harry's hand.

Ron, suddenly enchanted by the cock's spell, looked up at Harry with a grin on his face.

"I think we should probably put this to some good use, Harry. What do you think?"

In response, Harry wrapped his arms around Ron and gave him a deep, long kiss full of tongue. Ron slowly led Harry by his belt loop back his bed where Harry fell atop him and began to kiss his neck. Harry slowly shimmied Ron's shirt off and began to lick his nipples. Ron let out a pleasureful moan that oozed with tones of wanting. Harry worked his way down to Ron's groin and his belt which Harry skillfully removed using only his teeth. Harry doubled the belt over and told Ron to lie on his stomach. Ron complied. Harry roughly jerked down Ron's pants and began to beat Ron's ass mercilessly with his own belt.

"Do you like that, you fucking dirty boy?"

"Oh, God, Harry! Harder! Harder!"

After a few more powerful lashings, Harry tossed the belt onto Ron's floor. He pulled Ron's pants the rest of the way off and then unclothed himself. Harry noticed a vial of lubricant lying beside the box which had now been knocked onto the floor. Harry picked it up as well as the dildo and put them on the bed beside Ron. Harry lowered his face to Ron's ass and spread his plump cheeks. Ron made a little sound of startled anticipation, but when Harry's tongue began working full force around Ron's hole, Ron's moaning heightened to a near yell.

After a bit of rimming, Harry grabbed the lubricant off the bed and put some both in Ron's ass and on the dildo. Harry grabbed Ron and flipped him over. After lubing his own cock, Harry motioned for Ron to do the same, and tossed him the lubricant. Ron began to masturbate slowly, and after he got into his rhythm, Harry took the dildo and began to slide it into Ron's asshole. Ron's face contorted in both pain and pleasure as the purple organ filled him up. Harry too masturbated as he fucked Ron with the dildo.

"I want you to come inside me, Harry," Ron said to him as he neared his climax.

Harry swiftly removed the dildo and replaced his own throbbing organ into Ron's ass. As Harry came into Ron's asshole, Ron's cum splashed forcefully up into Harry's face and hair. Spent, Harry collapsed upon Ron's soft body and kissed him deeply. They fell asleep together, still covered in their juices.

When Ron and Harry didn't respond to their call for breakfast the next morning, Mr. Weasley quietly entered Ron's bedroom. The shock at what he saw was not most of all due to what the boys had done. Ron's father was pretty opened minded about sexuality, but he decided that he would never tell the boys that he and Mrs. Weasley had used the items inside the box only hours before they had used them. Yes, that would be better for everyone, thought Mr. Weasley. And he left the room and headed to tell Molly the boys would be sleeping in today and not to disturb them.


End file.
